mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy im Galopp
Wendy im Galopp (German for: "Gallopping Wendy") was designed by Kirsten Hiese (Germany) in 2009. It can be played by 2-4 persons. The game was published by AMIGO Spiel + Freizeit GmbH in Dietzenbach. This themed mancala game is a promotional of the horse magazine "Wendy", which is mostly read by girls of age 8-14. Players try to drive their horses from their paddocks to their barns as fast as they can. Rules The game is played on a board, which shows a colorful rural scene, the farm of the Thorsteegs. There are four paddocks, one in each corner, two barns in the center, a haystack and 12 spaces arranged in a circle around the center, which symbolize a round course the horses have to go. Depending on the number of the players, the number of horses per player varies: * Two Players: 8 horses (Red and Yellow) * Three Players: 7 horses (Red, Yellow and Blue) * Four Players: 6 horses (Red, Yellow, Blue and Green) The horses are initially placed on the paddock of the respective player. The 16 "Troststerne" (i.e. "solacing stars") are put on the haystack. The youngest player starts. On his turn a player may either take a horse from her paddock and place it on her starting space, directly adjacent to her paddock, or sow the contents of one of the 12 spaces of the round course, which contains at least one horse of the player's color. Horses are distributed one by one counterclockwise around the course. The order, in which horses are sown, is up to the player. However, it is not permitted to have more than three horses of one color on the same space. Each player has a target space marked by two horseshoes of her color, which is just in front of their barn's gate. If a player has one of her horses on her target space, she may move it into her barn in the next move. * It is only permitted to move a horse from the target space into the barn, but not from any other space. * If the player has more than one horse on her target space, she may only place one horse into the barn, the other one(s) must do the round course again. It is permitted to drive opponent's horses beyond their barn so that they have to complete the round course again. In return, the opponent receives three solacing stars for each horse, which was made passing the barn. Solacing stars permit special actions: * Instead of moving, a player can place one of her horses from any space she wants straight into the barn, if she returns three solacing stars to the haystack. * After a normal move, she can move one of her horses one step forward, if she returns one solacing star to the haystack. A player wins the game, if she is the first one who has driven her horses into the barn. The other players continue to play until they also have achieved their goal to determine who will get the second, third and fourth place. External Links * Wendy im Galopp (AMIGO) * Homepage of "Wendy", the magazine * Wendy im Galopp (BoardGameGeek) *Wendy im Galopp (German Review on Brettspiele-Report) Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category: Modern Mancala Games Category: "Perfect" Circular Row